


To Dream Tomorrow

by sooriginal



Category: Gremlins (Band), Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Nightmare (Band), Sadie (Band), Sendai Kamotsu (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Character Death In Dream, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Hitsugi POV, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooriginal/pseuds/sooriginal
Summary: "...ahogy valóság nélkül sem létezne álom."( description and english translation coming soon... :) )





	1. Prológus

_\- Gyűlöllek! - köptem az arcába. A kezemet olyan erősen szorítottam ökölbe, ahogyan csak bírtam. Még egyszer végignéztem a gúnyosan vihogó, eltorzult vonásain, a szája kifestve, pont, mint egy bohócé, majdnem úgy, mint a két nappal ezelőtti sminkemnél, elsárgult fogaival, fújtatva vicsorgott rám. _

_\- Hát belőled meg mi lett? Miért vagy most ennyire ronda? _

_És akkor ütöttem. Minden erőmet összeszedve ütöttem a kidomborodó hasába, és egészen addig folytattam a püfölését, míg hátra nem esett a földön. A szoknyája a melléig felcsúszott, és akkor láthattam, hogy a fehér, öregasszonyos szabású bugyija már teljesen átitatódott a sötétbordó vérével. Kiáltása fülsüketítő volt. _

_\- Hitsuuu!!! _

_Éles fájdalom hasított a tarkómba… …_

\- Hitsu - hallottam meg hozzám egészen közel Jun suttogó hangját, mire azonnal kipattantak a szemeim. Csak egy rossz álom volt… Ugye?

De hát, itt mégis mi a franc történt? Hitetlenkedve néztem körül a hálószobámban, ahol a szokásosnál is nagyobb, irdatlan rendetlenség uralkodott. Először Akit láttam meg a tévé melletti kanapén, a kedvenc pokrócomba burkolózva horkolt, egy másik személy pedig közvetlenül az ágy végében, a lábamnál feküdt, egy szál pink alsónadrágban. A fényekből ítélve hajnalodott, a kis állólámpát viszont valaki égve hagyta. A földön mindenhol szétdobált ruhák, piásüvegek hevertek.

\- Chiba! - fordultam át gyorsan a mellettem fekvő Jun felé, amikor roppant idegesítő módon piszkálgatni kezdte a hátamat - Mit keresnek itt a srácok?

Adja az isten, hogy az a rózsaszín gatyás ne Mizuki legyen…

\- Nem emlékszel? Huh, amúgy tudod, néha kurvára ijesztő tudsz lenni alvás közben. Egyszer csak ütni kezdted magad mellett a nagypárnát, amivel rendesen rám hoztad a frászt... Ami az estét illeti… Tényleg nem emlékszel? Elég sokáig PS-eztetek Akival. Ha tudnád, mennyire bénák vagytok részegen!

\- Vagy te, béna…

Igen, igen, ekkor már felrémlettek a kissé homályos képek, valami pezsgőről, sörről meg a monster hunterezésről, és arról is, hogy Mizuki és ő eltűntek valahová az este egy részében.

\- És ti? Mit műveltetek Mizukival? - kérdeztem meg ezúttal gondolkodás nélkül.

\- Áhh, nem akarod te azt tudni - mondta immár fennhangon, idegesítően nevetve és a kis hideg tenyereibe fogta az arcom, amit alig bírtam elhessegetni magamról.

\- Jó-jó, kérlek, inkább ne mondd el, nem vagyok rá kíváncsi - súgtam a lehető legridegebben, majd hátul a falnak dőlve felültem az ágyon. Mizuki erre mozgolódni kezdett, sőt, a térdeit egyenesen a lábfejeimnek nyomta, ahogy felénk fordult.

\- Mennyi az idő? - kérdezte rekedt hangon és én nem bírtam megállni, hogy végig ne nézzek rajta. Az arca kialvatlan volt, és morcos, a szájával elégedetlenül csücsörített.

Igen, azzal a hatalmas nagy szopós pittyével, amit általában minél tovább bámultam, annál elviselhetetlenebbül vágytam rá, hogy egyszer úgy igaziból, kegyetlenül beleharapjak.

\- Te feküdj vissza, neked korán van még - Jun a jobb lábát Mizuki mellkasának nyomva tolta volna vissza az előző helyzetébe, de ő nem hagyta magát, helyette felmászott kettőnk közé és persze, hogy az én takaróm alá akart bebújni.

\- Nyugodtan csináljátok csak, amit ilyenkor szoktatok, addig Chibasan lefőzi a kávét - pattant fel ez a hülye kis törpe mindenféle grimaszok meg heves szemöldökráncolgatások kíséretében, és tényleg a lépcső felé vette az irányt. Persze meztelenül volt, és mint mindig, cseppet sem zavartatta magát. Útközben, még Akit is fejen dobta egy üres sörösdobozzal, mire a szerencsétlen fájdalmasan jajdult egyet, majd aludt is tovább.

\- Mmm - hümmögte Mizuki immár a vállamnak, a nedves ajkaival és számomra valami elképesztő erotikus hangon... Éreztem, hogy itt a vég, mikor az egyik lábát átvetette rajtam, a kemény térde a combomnak nyomódott, és én attól féltem, hogy ő meg pillanatokon belül észreveszi az én egyetlen kemény testrészemet is. A forró testétől és az ölelésétől rögtön állni kezdett a farkam, sosem bírtam küzdeni ellene, ha ennyire intim közelségbe kerültünk. Volt köztünk valamiféle elemi vibrálás már nagyon régóta, persze örökké kimondatlanul. Habár az én józan tudatos énem sosem lett volna rá képes, hogy egy heteró barátjánál bepróbálkozzon, és egyáltalán sosem mutattam volna nyíltan ki, hogy vonzódom hozzá, neki talán mégis feltűnt bennem valami. Ugyanis előszeretettel játszott rá arra, hogy vele a szokásosnál is jobb kapcsolatot ápoltunk. A folyamatos kósza ölelésekkel, puszikkal és azzal, hogy mindig túl közel volt hozzám, már-már kezdett az őrületbe kergetni. Játszott velem. Szórakozott velem. Próbáltam nem feltűnően szaggatottan venni a levegőt, pedig csak egy hajszál választott el attól, hogy eszemet vesztve beletúrjak a kócos szőke hajába és…

\- Hmm, Hitsu… - és akkor a lábaim közé nyúlt. Egyetlen másodpercig tartó érintés volt, a hosszú ujjaival egy határozott mozdulattal, konkrétan ráfogott a péniszemre… én pedig erre úgy menekültem ki a saját ágyamból, mint akit vasvillával kergetnek.

Mizu utánam ugrott, bocsánatkérően, hatalmasra nyitott szemekkel bámult rám. De ez nem állított meg abban, hogy adjak neki egy irdatlan nagy pofont, amitől frankón hátra is esett a padlóra.

\- Mi van már? - eszmélt fel Aki is a csattanásra, nagyokat ásítozva.

\- Tűnjetek el a lakásomból. Most azonnal, mindannyian! - ordítottam, a még mindig a földön kínlódó Mizukival farkasszemezve. Látszott rajta, hogy tudta, hogy ezzel most túllőtt a célon, és mégsem erre a reakcióra számított.

\- Te aztán kibaszottul nem tudod, hol van a határa a dolgoknak, igaz?

\- Hitsu, sajnálom, én nem úgy akartam…

\- Balhé van? - lépett be épp a legjobbkor Jun is, bár már ruhában, de egy nagy pohár tejjel a kezében, amit valószínűleg a hűtőmből lejmolt. Honnan máshonnan? Nekem pedig ekkor borult el végképp az agyam. Kikaptam a kezéből a poharat és egy mozdulattal a fejére öntöttem az egész tartalmát. Természetesen ahelyett, hogy kiakadt volna ezen, hisztérikusan röhögni kezdett, amihez Aki is csatlakozott.

\- Kotródjatok már el a halálba! - fogtam meg Jun karját és elkezdtem kifelé vonszolni. Nem tudom, mi tartott vissza attól, hogy őt is felpofozzam.

\- Most min kaptad fel ennyire a vizet, mondd?! - nyögte és nagyon szerette volna kihámozni magát a kezeim közül. Mizuki szerintem rekordsebességgel öltözhetett fel, és a hátam mögé állva megint bepróbálkozott némi bocsánatkéréssel. Hiába.

\- Hits, én…

\- Nem akarom hallani! És délután nehogy el merj jönni próbára, mert biztos lehetsz benne, hogyha odatolod a képed, én kinyírlak!

Erre nagy szerencséjére valóban elszaladt. Idétlenül sprintelt le a lépcsőn, felhúzta a cipőjét, és már ott se volt. Aki minden kommentár nélkül ment utána. Mivel előző nap ő is Mizuki kocsijával jött, gondolom kellett neki egy fuvar.

Ahogy csapódott a bejárati ajtó, a kutyáim is előjöttek a zajra és mindketten keservesen ugatni kezdtek. Sehogy sem tudtam lenyugodni. Fel nem foghattam, hogy vette a bátorságot arra, hogy úgy érjen hozzám…

\- Ez… nem volt ez egy kicsit túlzás? Most mi lesz, kirúgod a bandából is? El se tudom képzelni, mit mondott az alatt a két perc alatt, amíg nem voltam bent, és amivel ennyire kikészített? - nézett rám számonkérően Jun, és az ölébe kapta Zerát aki boldogan nyalni kezdte az imént összemocskolt arcát.

\- Letapizott az a barom… - szóltam halkan, majdnem némán, tátogva, és cigi után kezdtem el kutakodni a táskámban.

\- Oh, úgy érted, a takaró alatt? ÉS? Ennyire rossz volt? Nem ezt akarod már mióta? Ahelyett, hogy kefélnétek végre egy rendeset... vagy legalábbis hagytad volna neki, hogy befejezze amit elkezdett, így elküldöd a picsába?! Magatokra hagytunk volna Akival... A bennem összegyűlt csillapíthatatlannak tűnő feszültséget most egy unott sóhajnak álcáztam, és levetődve a bőrfotelomba végre valahára rágyújtottam.

-Szedd össze magad, aztán tegyél egy szívességet és tényleg hagyj magamra. Délelőtt vendég jön hozzám és… Nem akarok többet erről beszélni. Jun engedelmesen készülődni kezdett, félig-meddig letörölte meg felitatta a hajáról, és a pólójáról a tejet, félig-meddig a kutyák nyalogatták le róla. Akkor elég közel kerültem hozzá, hogy elhányjam magam. Jó nagyot slukkoltam a cigimből.

-Tegnap, amikor egy kicsit kettesben maradtam vele, Mr. Száj mondott nekem egy-két dolgot rólad… - nem várta meg, hogy ráförmedjek, hogy kicsit sem érdekel, mit mondott, hadarva folytatta - Nem tudja, hogyan közelítsen feléd, mert általában te olyan hideg vagy… de abból sejti, hogy tetszik neked, hogy mindig elhárítod a kedveskedéseit, meg a nyomulását és rajta kívül senki másét nem hárítod el...

\- Ez egy faszság, már elnézést. Micsoda nőies logika ez? Még hogy tetszik nekem… a legmerészebb álmaiban talán… talán azt hagynám, hogy leszopjon.

\- Haha, édes, ez a te legmerészebb álmod, nem is az övé! Nézz már magadra, mennyire szánalmas módon odavagy érte!

Ennyiben maradtunk, mielőtt páros lábbal rúgtam volna ki a kis mindentudó fejét a házamból, magától távozott. Még hogy tetszik nekem! Még hogy én odavagyok érte…

Vennem kellett egy hideg zuhanyt, hogy észhez térjek. Lassacskán rendbe tettem magam, megborotválkoztam, fogat mostam, a labreten és a hídon kívül az összes piercingemet kivettem. Hanyagul magamra kaptam valami ruhát, a cicáknak a tálkájába kiszórtam a kajájukat, és elvittem sétálni Cocoát és Zerát. Nem mentünk messzire otthonról, csak a közeli parkba, ahol, amíg a kis drágáim kiszaladgálták magukat, volt egy kis időm komolyabban is elgondolkozni a dolgokon. Először is Emirin. Miért álmodtam vele azt? Te jó ég, fél óra és találkoznom kell vele, gondoltam. Legalább valakin végre levezethetem az utóbbi időben egyre csak felerősödő szexuális frusztrációmat... Talán fel kellene hívnom Mizukit, hogy azért mégiscsak eljöhetne este próbálni, és hogy talán mégsem fogom szétütni érte a pofáját. Ne keverjük a személyes nézeteltéréseinket a munkával, amivel bizony haladnunk kellene. De a büszkeségem és ugyanakkor a szégyen miatt képtelen voltam erre. Hogy nézne már ki, hogy, figyi, hülye voltam, rájöttem, hogy semmi nincs abban, hogy véletlenül megfogtad a farkam, ami egyébként nem a reggeli merevedés miatt volt olyan, hanem történetesen temiattad… nem is mertem folytatni ezt az ostoba gondolatmenetet, még magamban sem.

Ahogy visszaértünk a házhoz, észrevettem, hogy Emiri már a kapum előtt ácsorog. Fodros, világoskék ruhában, hullámos haja ki volt engedve, a nyaka köré tekeredett, mint egy kígyó, a cipőjének is szokatlanul lapos volt a sarka. Érdekes összeállítás, amilyet még nem láttam rajta. Lehet, hogy ő se sűrűn látott még engem a kék rövidszárú melegítőmben.

\- Ne haragudj, egy kicsit hamarabb jöttem - mondta lassan, amikor előre engedtem az ajtóban. A kutyáim pont egymás szívatásával voltak elfoglalva, úgyhogy kivételesen nem ugráltak ránk.

\- Semmi gond Emi-chan - öleltem át, ő gyengéden a vállamra hajtotta a fejét - Nem vagy éhes?

\- Nem - jött a gyors válasz, és én ekkorra már a ruhája alsó részénél matattam.

\- Az jó, mert én sem… egyedül csak rád éhezem - súgtam neki valami ehhez nagyon hasonló klisészöveget, már nem emlékeztem tisztán, csak arra, ahogy a hosszú combjait simogattam, majd egyre feljebb, míg elértem a bugyijáig… A bugyijáig, amiből az álmomban úgy csöpögött a vér…

\- Ne most, Hitsugi. - tolt el magától, és akkor láttam csak meg, hogy ugyanazt az alsóneműt viseli, mint amelyikkel megálmodtam, legalábbis egy kísértetiesen hasonlót. Azt hiszem, teljesen lefagytam abban a pillanatban, amikor sírni kezdett

\- Nézd, igazából azért jöttem, mert el kell mondanom neked valamit.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdeztem, bár teljesen feleslegesen, mert akkor már belül nagyon is sejtettem, mi lesz a válasz.


	2. Első Fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaoi!  
18+ szexjelenet.  
átvezető-felvezető fejezet a történethez.  
nobeta

A kocsmába belépve már messziről kiszúrtam a srácokat, amint a szokásos helyünkön dorbézoltak. És minimum vagy nyolcan voltak. Várjunk csak?!

Hatalmasat ásítottam.

Minek kellett idehívnia Metonak az egész kouhai pereputtyát, amikor eredetileg úgy volt, hogy csak kettesben találkozunk? Már előre ideges voltam, mert semmi kedvem nem volt mindenféle ostoba kissrác ömlengéséhez… amikor közelebb érve megláttam, hogy korántsem azok ülnek a mi kis törzsasztalunknál, akikre én számítottam.

Lehetséges, hogy megint új szemüveget kellene csináltatnom? Tsuzuku, mint mindig, full sminkben, a Born-os srácok sörrel a kezükben, Meto pedig Mao és Mizuki között foglalt helyet. Díszes egy társaság, az biztos.

Muszáj voltam Mizuki mellé ülni, hiszen máshol már nem is volt szabad szék, ilyen az én szerencsém. Ő szélesen mosolyogva köszöntött, míg mindenki más gyászos tekintettel méregetett, és nagyon hirtelen egymás szavába vágva kezdték kérdezgetni, hogy jól vagyok-e, minden rendben van-e. Rosszat sejtve belekortyoltam egyet a - valahogy időközben előttem termett - sörömbe.

\- Miért, mi történt? - hervadt le Mizuki arcáról is az örök vigyor ismételten. - Hits?

\- Nem is hallottad? - bökte oldalba Meto, majd a kezét hosszú ideig a derekán hagyta.

\- Mit kellett volna hallania? - kérdeztem majdnem felháborodottan, mire a velem szemben ülő Ryoga és Tsuzuku egyszerre kezdett el fura grimaszokat vágni.

\- Hitsu-chan ma szakított a barátnőjével! - kiáltotta el magát Meto. Mindenki úgy szisszent fel erre a kijelentésre, mintha valaki a háttérben legalábbis felmutatott volna egy táblát nekik, "Most sóhajts lesajnálóan!" felirattal.

\- Kitől hallottad te ezt a baromságot? - hajoltam át hozzá Mizuki székének a hátába kapaszkodva. Én Kenzót megölöm. Isten bizony, megölöm…

\- Sakito-san felhívott, hogy legyünk ma veled elnézőek, ha véletlenül leinnád magad az asztal alá, merthogy…

\- Az a nő nem a barátnőm volt - szakítottam félbe, és mivel nem bírtam tovább nézni, Meto keze után nyúltam és finoman lesimítottam azt Mizuki csípőjéről - Szóval kérlek, ne csinálj belőle felesleges drámát, Metochan.

\- De Sakito nekem azt mondta, hogy olyan feldúlt voltál ma a próbátokon…

\- Ő már csak tudja. Ma a Gremlins-szel próbáltam, szerinted hogyan lehetett ő ott? - csak akkor vettem észre, hogy még mindig Mizuki teste felett hajolok át, Meto kezét szorongatva, amikor megéreztem az illatát. Azt az illatot, amelyik folyton-folyvást az orromban ragadt.

\- Így terjed a pletyka - szólalt meg Mizuki közvetlenül a fülem mellett, ilyen közelségből már a leheletét is érezhettem, ami… igazán csókolnivalón mentolos volt.

\- Mizu-kun, kijönnél velem egy percre? - kérdeztem meg, azt hiszem kellőképpen hangosan és szemérmetlenül. Ő csendesen válaszolt, hogy persze, de láttam, hogy a szemöldökét összehúzva elkomorult az arca. Az asztal másik végében a többiek ránk se hederítettek, amiért úgy ott hagyjuk őket, egyedül Meto kiabált utánam valami szokásos, pimasz beszólást.

Egy hátsó sötétebb helyiségbe irányítottam, ahol nem ült vendég, és ami jól el volt választva a kocsma többi részétől, senki nem szeretett itt iszogatni vagy mulatni, hiszen annyira szűkös volt, és a levegő sem áramlott be rendesen. Nem tudom, mi célból tartották még fent ezt a kistermet. Lazán nekidőltem az egyik asztalnak, és úgy néztem végig az előttem toporgó Mizukin, akin az látszott, hogy rettentően zavarban van a helyzettől.

\- Akarod tudni, mire jutottunk nélküled ma? - kérdeztem vidám hangon, amivel még jobban sikerült elbizonytalanítanom. - Semmire.

\- Az baj, ha komolyan vettem, amit reggel mondtál? Izé… Nem akartalak felidegesíteni, de jobb is, mert a barátnőd miatt…

\- Mint már mondtam, nem a barátnőm. Csak egy buta kis táncosnő, akit néha dugtam. Terhes lett, majd hasba vágta magát egy vasalóval, hogy elvetéljen. - hadartam el egy szuszra az utolsó mondatot. Mizu erre még ebben a félhomályban is tökéletesen láthatóan hófehérre sápadt, attól féltem, menten elájul.

\- Te jó ég, nagyon sajnálom Hitsu…

\- Nem kell sajnáld, tutira nem én voltam az apa. Tudod, ez egy kicsit bonyolult, és nem akartam a többiek előtt. Meto néha annyira indiszkrét tud lenni, hogy az már félelmetes. Meg hát… nem is nagyon akarok erről többet beszélni. A csajszinak van férje meg minden, szóval semmi közöm hozzá.

_Azonkívül, hogy előző este abban a felettébb furcsa álmomban kezet emeltem rá úgy… _

\- De hát honnan tudod ennyire biztosra, hogy nem tőled volt terhes? - kérdezte Mizuki és némi hitetlenkedést véltem felfedezni a hangjában.

\- Csak hátulról csináltuk.

Egy kicsit szégyelltem kimondani, de hát tényleg így volt. Az üzletember férje miatt, aki mit sem sejtett a kis neje hűtlenkedéséről - egy magamfajta rosszéletű rockerrel, hogy megelőzzük a fertőzéseket, és mert… én főleg úgy szeretem.

\- Análisan? - Mizuki felült az asztal szélére és immár megint azzal a megszokott perverz mosolyával fordult felém. Mindig annyira hihetetlenek voltak számomra a hangulatváltásai.

\- Máshogy nem hagyta - hazudtam. Természetesen inkább én voltam az, ragaszkodtam a dologhoz, de ezt eszemben nem lett volna az orrára kötni.

\- Azért azt úgy sejtem, te sem bántad nagyon - csúszott egyre közelebb hozzám az asztalon, míg végül a combjai az enyémet érintették és két ujjával megsimogatta az arcom. Nem voltam rá felkészülve, de nem is hárítottam el az egyértelmű közeledését. Önkéntelenül is lehunytam a szemem, és ha be lehet indulni arra, hogy az állam élének apró borostáit piszkálgatja valaki, akkor nekem jelentem, sikerült. Nem tudom, pontosan mennyi ideig csinálta ezt velem, mert már csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy az ujjak helyét felváltja valami sokkalta puhább és ruganyosabb dolog, és amire kipattantak a szemeim, Mizuki teljes átéléssel, lehunyt szemhéjakkal az állpiercingemet puszilgatja. Képtelen voltam eltolni magamtól, a bal kezem érzéketlenné vált és lezsibbadt, hiába szorítottam ökölbe, és nyomtam Mizuki mellkasának, és a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről, annyira hevesen dobogott. Nem tehetek róla, szörnyen megkívántam ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben, de már nem emlékeztem, hol vagyunk, miről beszélünk, és hogy aznap már másodjára próbált ennyire nyíltan rám ugrani. Alig ismertem be még magamnak is, hogy mennyire felizgatott a kezdeményezése.

\- Mit csinálsz...? - ennyit bírtam kinyögni még mielőtt az ajkait az enyémeknek feszítette, de nem csókolt meg.

\- Csak meg akarlak vigasztalni… - suttogta és én nem álltam meg, hogy megnyaljam a szám szélét és egyúttal az ő alsóajkát is. A kezem magától mozdult, ahogy a tenyeremmel közrefogtam a forró arcát. Mizuki ajkainak íze pont olyan volt, mint az illata, mentás-csokis. Lágyan, de mégis türelmetlenül furakodott volna a nyelvével a számba, és már késő volt leállítani, amikor meghallottam mellettünk Meto hangját, amint a nevemen szólít. Gyorsan elengedtem Mizukit, és egyúttal le is másztam az asztalról.

\- Nyugodtan folytassátok csak, amit csináltok… Csak egy ideje már eltűntetek, gondoltam megkereslek, de látom nem vagy elveszve, Hitsugi - Meto elképedt arccal meredt rám, majd odalépve hozzám a mondanivalója többi részét már csak nekem súgta. - Mondjuk nem értem, miért nem mentek szobára?!

\- Csak egy puszit adott… - kezdtem, de ő azonnal félbe is szakított.

\- Tudsz róla, hogy áll a farkad? - mért végig Meto és úgy nézett, mint aki többé le sem akarja venni a szemét az ágyékomról. - Egyáltalán mióta dugod te Mizukit? - a hangjából csöpögött a méreg és a féltékenység.

\- Sokkal régebb óta, mint azt te gondolnád! Ugyanakkor, semmi közöd hozzá! Azt kérded, miért nem megyünk szobára? Hát képzeld, most pont oda megyünk! - ordított rá affektálós hangon Mizuki, amitől Meto rendesen hátra is hőkölt. Egy pillanat múlva pedig megragadta a karomat és elkezdett kifelé vezetni a helyről. A többieknek már csak integetni tudtam, mert Mizuki annyira eltökélten vonszolt ki az utcára, hogy nem láttam értelmét semmiféle ellenkezésnek.

A taxiban közel öt percet ültünk némán. Mivel gondolkodás nélkül az én címemet mondtam be a sofőrnek, az én házam felé tartottunk.

\- Nem kell megvigasztalnod - szólaltam meg végül én először - Nincs is miért. Szomorkás szemekkel fordult felém, a nagy kezeit a combomra simította, majd dörzsölő mozdulatokkal, fel-le húzogatni kezdte, mintha fáznék, és ő meg fel akarna melegíteni.

\- Nem akarod, hogy átmenjek?

\- Nem ezt mondtam - a csillogó tekintetét elnézve egy kicsit megremegett a hangom - Nézd, én nem biztos, hogy fel vagyok készülve… erre.

\- És soha nem is leszel, az ilyesmire nem lehet felkészülni - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd ismét szájon csókolt. Automatikusan öleltem át a vállát, amikor a nyelveink végre egymáshoz értek. Mivel az ajkai annyira nagyok voltak, közel kétszeresei az enyémeknek, ezzel jól össze is nyálazott - még az orromat is. Nem bántam. Csók közben a feneke alá nyúltam, nadrágon keresztül tapiztam egy kicsit. Elképzeltem, mennyire isteni lenne megkefélni azt a cuki lapos kis seggét, és erre a gondolatra újból merevedésem támadt. A kezét feljebb irányítottam a combomon. Nem érdekelt, mit gondol rólunk a sofőr, Meto, vagy épp az atyaúristen. Most már kanos voltam, szexet akartam minél hamarabb, és lehetőleg Mizukival.

Mikor megérkeztünk hozzám, jobban mondva minden második lépésünket egy-egy csókkal megszakítva, kézen fogva elbotladoztunk a lakásig, és lerúgtuk a cipőnket, a kutyáim már a párducmintás kiságyukban aludtak és egyik cicám is mellettük feküdt. Csak Sakura nyávogott ránk a lépcsőről, ő mindig ilyen kis éjjeli bagoly volt, és ilyenkor szellem módjára járkált a házban, a délelőttöket persze rendszeresen átaludta. Számonkérő arccal nézett, ahogy ledöntöttem Mizukit a nappaliba leterített futonomra és felülről vetkőztetni kezdtem.

\- Hitsu, mondd, nem lehetne, hogy ne bámuljon engem ez a macska?

Mindketten elbizonytalanodtunk egy pillanatra. Mizu a macska miatt, én pedig az ingjét legombolva, a gyönyörű mellkasa miatt. Már nagyon kívántam, mégis, rettentően féltem, hogy amit csinálunk, azzal talán örökre elcseszhetem a kapcsolatunkat, a barátságunkat, és hogy hamarosan meglát pucéran, és akkor tuti, hogy soha többé nem tud majd tisztelni engem úgy, mint előtte.

\- Sakura, menj aludni! - szóltam rá a cicámra halkan, nehogy a többiek felébredjenek - Talán fel kellene mennünk a hálószobába, nem?

Mizuki rábólintott, majd feltápászkodva lábujjhegyen elindult a lépcső felé. Annyira szexi volt, hogy elhatároztam, nem fogok meghátrálni, és most az egyszer tényleg átadom magam a sorsnak. Igaz, nagyon régóta vártam erre vele, de magam sem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen könnyen beadom a derekam.

A szobában a reggeli káosznak már nyoma sem volt, a takarítónőm új, hófehér, frissen ropogós ágyneműt is húzott, ami csak arra várt, hogy megint összehemperegjük és összemocskoljuk. Mizuki immár félmeztelenül hozzám lépett és a pólómat tűrte fel, azzal az egyértelmű szándékkal, hogy leveszi rólam. Nem szerettem meztelenül mutatkozni senki előtt, a nőkkel is általában félig-meddig ruhában szexeltem. Pedig már több, mint három éve, hogy végérvényesen lefogytam, és hiába, hogy majdnem tizenöt kilóval voltam kevesebb a régi önmagamhoz képest, én még mindig ugyanannak a kövér kissrácnak láttam magam, aki a középiskolában, de még a húszas éveiben már híres zenészként sem volt túl népszerű a lányok körében. Persze ez elég hamar megváltozott. Időközben kellőképpen kitetováltattam magam, és magamra öltöttem egy extrém stílust, többek között és főleg amiatt is, mert így sokkal könnyebben eltereltem a figyelmem a testem állapotáról. A szemüvegemet is le kellett vennie ahhoz, hogy átbújtassa a fejemen a pólót, majd félretéve őket jól szemügyre vette a pucér felsőtestemet. Borzasztóan elszégyelltem magam.

\- Váó… - sóhajtotta elképesztően izgató hangon és átölelve a derekamat, kissé lehajolva hozzám simult. - Annyira jól nézel ki… Lehetne…? - még lejjebb ereszkedve puszilgatta végig a mellkasomat, amíg letérdelve elért az ágyékomig. Ezúttal lélegzetvisszafojtva hagytam neki, hogy ügyetlenkedve kioldja az övemet, lehúzza a cipzáramat, és elővegye a már teljesen merev farkam a nadrágomból. - Ahh, Hitsu, engedd meg, légyszi, kérlek… - Egyszerre kezdett el verni és teljes egészében a szájába vett, amitől én majdnem elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat, úgyhogy a legközelebbi falnak dőltem. Csak másodpercekkel később vettem észre, hogy miközben csinálja nekem, kitartóan a haját markolom, mint egy rossz kurvának. - Húzd meg jobban…a hajam - kérte, nem utasító hangon, de egyértelműen, és én engedelmesen rántottam egyet a tincsein az ujjaim között, mintha ki akarnám őket tépni.

\- Szóval erre izgulsz, milyen édes… - mondtam ki hangosan is, amit gondoltam, Mizuki talán ettől felbuzdulva még keményebben kezdett el szopni. - Igen, nagyon jól csinálod, ez az…

Tényleg nagyon jól csinálta. A golyóimat pontosan úgy masszírozta közben, ahogyan szeretem, és ahogyan azt már előtte oly sokszor elképzeltem, hogy kielégít engem, ahogy felnézett rám, azokkal a nagy, fekete szemeivel, már nagyon vágytam rá, hogy lefektessem az ágyamba is. Abba az ágyba, amelyikben tegnap fetrengtünk részegen.

\- Gyere - Eléggé nehezemre esett arra kérni, hogy hagyja abba, amit eddig művelt. Felhúztam magamhoz és megcsókoltam, a száján éreztem a saját ízemet, ami kivételesen perverz módon még jobban feltüzelt. Lerántottam róla a nadrágját, és leültettem az ágyra. A kék pöttyös alsógatyájából oldalt kibújó hatalmas merevedése kissé megrémisztett. Láttam én már ekkorát élőben? Mizukinak kimondottan nagy és vastag farka volt, szőrtelen, és ugyanolyan világos rózsaszínű volt, mint az ajkai vagy a nyelve, egyszóval az enyém összehasonlítva az övével meglehetősen szánalmas látványt nyújtott. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy ő is így gondolja, ugyanis a másik ijesztő dolog az volt, ahogyan rám nézett. Valamiféle csodálattal, rajongással, vággyal volt teli a tekintete, és az, hogy mindent túlzottan félve és udvariasan kérdezett meg tőlem.

\- Meg-megfognád egy kicsit? A kezemben tartva talán még nagyobbnak tűnt. És őrülten kemény is lett, épp hogy csak elkezdtem fel-le húzogatni a tenyeremet rajta… - Hitsu, úristen, ez annyira… Annyira jó, annyira szexi vagy, Hits, én ezt… nem bírom tovább, ne, el fogok… Fél percig sem tartott, hogy telespriccelje a hasamat, és a sajátját is. Alig bírtam visszafojtani a nevetést az ezt követő kínlódásán. - Ne haragudj, de… héé, ne nevess ki!

\- Ennyire szexi vagyok? - röhögtem már hangosan.

\- Igen, hihetetlenül… és … csak annyira régóta várok erre, hogy… - Én is - mondtam egy kicsit komolyabb hangon, majd gondoltam egyet, és két ujjammal a feneke alá nyúltam

\- Most már meg akarlak baszni. Felmásztam rá, hogy összesimuljunk, és ahogy két ujjamat egyszerre belé dugtam, felsikoltott. - Fáj?

\- Nem, nem fáj, csináld csak, gyere belém nyugodtan - válaszolt, és véleményem szerint nem egészen őszintén. Emellett viszont érezhetően hozzá volt szokva ehhez. Legalábbis biztos, hogy nem volt már szűz a másik értelemben sem… Amikor végre beléhatoltam, és elkezdtünk szeretkezni, nagyon furcsa érzés kerített hatalmába. Mintha egy egészen rövid pillanatra elájultam volna, elvesztem volna. Eszméletemnél voltam ugyan, de annyira euforikus állapotban, amit nálam eddig egyetlen drog sem tudott előidézni.

Nem egészen olyan, amilyennek elképzeltem egy férfival. Amilyennek elképzeltem vele… Az egyetlen eredendően hímnemű lény, akivel valaha, rajta kívül eljutottam idáig, ilyen messzire, az Jun volt. Őt meg nem feltétlenül nevezném pasinak, és mindent összeadva, nagyon fiatalok is voltunk. Bár nem sokkal kevésbé idióták, mint amilyenek most vagyunk. Nem is emlékszem belőle túl sokra, persze ő imádja felemlegetni a legváratlanabb helyzetekben is. Szerencsére olyankor mindenki azt hiszi, hogy csak viccelünk, vagy igazából meg se lepődnek rajta, nem tudom. Metoval… vele szintén elég bonyolult volt a kapcsolatom. Rengeteget bohóckodtunk, tapogattuk egymást, és ha szépen megkértem rá, bármikor kiverte nekem, de sosem feküdtünk le egymással. Tehát ez volt az én igazi első alkalmam, Mizukival. Ha nevezhetjük annak.

\- Itt alszol? - kérdeztem, miután az egész fejemet a hónalja alá fúrva hozzábújtam, a bőre nyirkos és forró volt. A körmei végével a hátamat karmolgatta.

\- Szeretnéd, ha itt aludnék? - kérdezett vissza, de olyan halkan susogva, ráadásul olyan akcentussal, hogy alig tudtam jól értelmezni, amit mond.

\- Persze - nyögtem és szinte az orromba beszívtam azt a pár szál hónaljszőrét, azaz szerintem az összes szőrzetet, ami előfordult rajta. Nyugtató volt a közelsége, a teste melege, réges-rég nem aludtam senkivel együtt szex után, és általában nem kezeltem valami jól a szeretethiányomat.

Annyira szükségem volt már erre, hogy valakivel ilyen jó legyen, valakivel, akivel ennyire közeli kapcsolatban vagyok, és akivel ennyire régóta vágyom valami hasonlóra… egy pillanatig máris azt éreztem, ismét szerelmes vagyok…


	3. Második Fejezet

_\- Mitsuo. Elfáradtál, drágám?_  
  
_Félálomban, Jun hangját hallottam meg közvetlenül a fülem mellett. A semmivel össze nem téveszthető, duruzsolós-negédes, számonkérő hangja volt ez._  
  
_Már reggel lenne?_  
  
_\- Kicsit - megdörzsöltem a szemeimet, és ahogy megfordultam az ágyon, rögtön a szemembe sütött a nap. Jun tényleg ott feküdt mellettem, hófehér selyempizsamában, és olyan angyalian mosolygott rám, hogy már csak a glória hiányzott a feje fölül._  
  
_\- Milyen volt Mizukival? - kérdezte váratlanul._  
  
_\- Hogy-hogy milyen? - éreztem, hogy a fejem búbjától a mellkasomig elpirulok, ahogy visszagondolok a tegnap estére._  
  
_\- Nagyon jó volt… - magam sem tudtam, miért vagyok ennyire nyílt vele - De várjunk csak? Tegnap este? Milyen nap van ma? Ő most hol van? Te miért is vagy itt?_  
  
_\- Túl sok a kérdés, Mitsuo. Inkább az utolsóra válaszolnék csak, rendben?_  
  
_Összehúztam a szemöldököm. Sose hallottam még így beszélni velem. El nem tudtam képzelni, mi ütött belé, mit keres kora reggel nálam, és miért szólít mindenféle toldalékok nélkül a valódi nevemen._  
  
_\- Te is tudod, hogy én valójában nem vagyok itt._  
  
_\- Akkor mégis hol a fenében vagy? - röhögtem fel, és kinyújtottam a kezemet, hogy elérjem a mellkasát. Nem sikerült. Akárhogy nyújtózkodtam, erőlködtem, az ujjaim valamiért nem értek el a testéig, és hirtelen olyan volt, mintha végtelenül messze lenne tőlem. Csak egy árny volt, vagy netalán egy szellem?_  
  
_Képzelődöm?_  
  
_Álmodok?_  
  
_\- Nézz csak ki az ablakon - suttogta, és én nem vártam meg, mit motyog még mellé, rögtön az ablakom elé ugrottam és egy mozdulattal elhúztam a függönyt. Az utcán csend honolt, sehol egy autó vagy a kutyáját sétáltató szomszéd… Jobban kihajoltam, hogy láthassam a házam elejét is… és akkor felsikoltottam._  
  
_A garázsbeállóm előtti macskakövön, egy hatalmas nagy bordós-feketés vértócsában, ott feküdt Jun. Az nem lehet, visszasiettem az ágyhoz, szétdobáltam a paplanomat, de a pizsamás szellem-manifesztációja akkorra már nem volt sehol._  
  
_\- Jun! Jaj, ne! - lerohantam a lépcsőn, ki az udvarra, ahol közelebbről is megláthattam az élettelennek tűnő, kis fehér testét._  
  
_Kétségbeesetten rázogatni kezdtem, a könnyeim patakokban folytak le az arcomról, pánikrohamot kaptam._  
  
_\- Jun! Kérlek, ébredj fel! Zozi! Zozi! Jun! Jun! Jun!_  
  
  
  
  
\- Hitsu, te sírsz…  
  
  
Kávéillat.  
  
Mizuki hajolt fölém a nagy pöttyös bögrémmel a kezében. Majdnem rám öntötte az egészet, pont abban a pillanatban, mikor én kinyitottam a szemem. Gyorsan kikaptam a kezéből a forró italt, és az éjjeliszekrényemre tettem. Az ujjaimmal próbáltam meg felitatni a könnycseppeket az arcomról.  
  
\- Ennyire rosszat álmodtál? Jaj, istenem Hitsu… Jól vagy? - olyan szorosan átölelt, hogy én attól csak még szerencsétlenebbül éreztem magam.  
  
Akkor jöttem rá, hogy minden bizonnyal sírógörcsöt kaptam. Megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek a könnyeim, még akkor is, amikor Mizukit kissé durvábban a kelleténél ellöktem magamtól és kisétáltam a szobámból.  
  
Zera a felső vendégszoba ajtajában rögtön a lábam előtt termett, kérve, hogy vegyem fel. Magamhoz szorítottam a kiskutyámat, és úgy sírtam tovább, nem bírtam abbahagyni, miközben a telefonom után kutattam. Szerencsére gyorsan meg is találtam a lépcső melletti asztalon.  
  
\- Mi van veled? - kérdezte Mizuki ismét, most már szigorúbban fordított maga felé, kivette a kezemből Zerát, én pedig ügyet sem vetve rájuk, megnyomtam a telefonomon a számot a hívásnapló legtetején.  
  
\- Semmi, most azonnal fel kell hívnom Junt. - kicsengett, nekem pedig már a torkomban dobogott a szívem.  
  
\- Halló-halló, itt Chiba - szólalt meg a vonal túloldalán a jól ismert, mindig jókedvű hang.  
  
\- Hol vagy?! - nyögtem ki az első gondolatot, ami a fejemben volt. Én viszont alig ismertem fel a saját hangom. Úgy éreztem, sürgősen tudnom kell, hogy hol van, és mit csinál épp, különben meg fogok őrülni.  
  
\- Jaj, ne, _bébi_, te bőgsz? Nem sült el túl jól Mr. Szájjal a dolog, mi?  
  
\- Dehogy, nem az, én…  
  
\- Mr. Száj? - nézett rám Mizuki pont úgy, mint ahogy először egy földönkívülire nézne.  
  
\- Hol a faszban vagy?! - ordítottam rá a telefonra, még mindig teljesen ignorálva Mizukit.  
  
\- A pedikűrösömnél vagyok. Mégis hol lennék, koncert előtti nap, nyomikám? Holnap már semmire nem lesz időm. És neked sem. Úgyhogy ideje lassan abbahagyni a turbékolgatást, kiugrani végre az ágyból és a próbaterembe tolni a popsitokat. Hm, illetve ha megkérhetlek, Mizukit most inkább ne hozd magaddal. Félek, nem fogsz tudni koncentrálni.  
  
Nagy kő esett le a szívemről, hogy úgy tűnt, minden rendben van vele, és egyúttal totális idiótának éreztem magam, amiért ennyire kiborultam csupán egy álom miatt.  
  
\- Mr. Száj? - Mizukinak úgy látszott, hogy nagyon tetszik ez a becenév. Amint elengedte a kutyámat, gyengéden magához húzott, és kissé lejjebb hajolva hozzám, egy rövid csókot nyomott az ajkaimra.  
  
\- Ne haragudj - mondtam, és fésülő mozdulatokkal a hajába túrtam. Ugyanakkor még nagyon szokatlan volt, hogy ő meg én így, együtt… Én meg ő? Tulajdonképpen most mi van köztünk?  
  
\- Te ne haragudj. Nem akartam olyan durván érni hozzád az előbb, csak megijedtem egy kicsit, ahogy sírni kezdtél…  
  
\- Nem kell megijedned, most úgy tűnik, minden rendben. Viszont most muszáj készülődnöm, mennem kell próbálni Yujihez…  
  
\- Tudom, legjobb, ha én is összeszedem magam, akkor - mondta szégyellősen és hátralépett tőlem - Szeretnék holnap ott lenni a koncerten! Úgyis régen láttam már Fullface-sant.  
  
\- Ja, én is, csak az a különbség, hogy nekem nem is hiányzik! - nevettem fel, aznap először.  
  
Semmi kedvem nem volt _kamotsus_ számokat játszani. Újabban egyre többször kísértett meg ez a rossz érzés.  
  
Titokban folyamatosan új Gremlins dalokat írtam, és azok kattogtak a fejemben, azokat játszottam akár némán is az ujjaimmal, az egyébként szinte nem is létező szabad perceimben.  
  
  
Csendben pakoltunk össze, én a gitáromat, meg egy nagy hátizsák cuccot hajítottam a kocsiba, már előre tudtam, hogy Yujinél fogunk aludni, és másnap nem lesz már időm hazajönni értük. A kutyáimat megpuszilgattam, a cicák épp el voltak tűnve valahol a kertben. Írtam a bejárónőmnek egy üzenetet, hogy két napig nem leszek itthon, úgyhogy miattuk nem aggódtam.  
  
Először hazavittem Mizukit, aki búcsúzáskor még aggódva megjegyezte, hogy még sosem látott ilyen feldúltnak, mint ma reggel, és hogy biztos, hogy el tudok-e vezetni egyedül Ikebukuróig.  
  
Mondtam neki, hogy persze, és nem kell izgulnia semmin, menjen csak haza pihenni. Egy csókkal váltunk el egymástól, én pedig, ahogy beindítottam a motort, és tanakodni kezdtem magamban, hogy mégis mit is csinálok én itt?  
  
Tegnap este lefeküdtem Mizukival. Mi több, _én_ összejöttem _Mizukival_. És még fogalmam sincs, ő hogy tekint erre az egészre köztünk, valamint azt sem tudom, nekem hogyan szabadna tekintenem.  
  
Egyszer csak Jun fehér pizsamája, majd a véres arca rémlett fel előttem, és majdnem átmentem egy piros lámpán. Óriásit fékeztem.  
Le kell nyugodnom. Ha meglátom őt, hamarosan, nem kell egy tíz perc sem, tudni fogom, hogy nem kell idegeskednem, hiszen ott van épen és egészségesen… szépen kisminkelve, felöltözve…  
  
Yujinél a kocsibeálló nagyon hasonló volt az enyémhez. Leparkoltam az autót és mindenféle kopogás, csengetés nélkül benyitottam a lakásba. A házigazda csak intett nekem a gitárja mögül a kanapéról, eléggé bele volt merülve valamibe.  
Így hát továbbmentem a hátul berendezett stúdiószobába, amit ilyen vészhelyzetekben, mint a mostani, használni tudtunk.  
  
Jun ott ült az egyik íróasztalon, meztelen lábfejét lógatva a levegőben, szanaszét álló hajjal, szemüvegben, az arcán kérdő tekintet. Nem bírtam megálljt parancsolni a belőlem elég hirtelen kitörő érzelmeknek, úgy nekimentem, hogy átöleljem, hogy hátraesett, amitől az egész úgy nézett ki, mintha direkt le akartam volna dönteni az asztalra.  
  
Éreztem, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemembe, amikor a vállamnál fogva visszakapaszkodott rajtam.  
  
\- Ajajajaj… még jó, hogy ezt nem látta senki - súgta a fülembe. A hangja nem volt gúnyos. A száját eltátva, halál komoly fejjel nézett a szemembe.  
  
\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy. - mondtam, visszatartva egy újabb sírásrohamot. Nem tudom, mi történt velem, de úgy éreztem, újból hozzá kell bújnom, mintha csak így tudnám megvédeni attól a szörnyűségtől, ami az álmomban történt vele.  
  
Persze ő, úgy ahogy van, félreértette az egész helyzetet. Nem sűrűn jött zavarba, de látta rajtam, hogy valami nem ugyanaz.  
  
\- Figyi, ha gondolod, van még egy kis időnk, amíg megérkeznek a többiek, azt mondjuk Ni~yanak, hogy otthon hagytam valamit és átmegyünk hozzám. Na?  
  
Furcsán csillogtak a szemei, már akkor is, de én mit sem sejtve szó nélkül beleegyeztem a dologba. Jun öt percre lakott Yujitől, úgyhogy elég gyorsan át is értünk hozzá.  
  
Az övénél tisztább, takarosabb és csillivillibb lakást nem tudtam volna megemlíteni a Tokióban élő barátaim köréből, de ahogy körbenéztem, valami akkor, ott sem stimmelt.  
  
Soha nem láttam még szétdobált ruhákat nála, pedig több, mint tizenöt éve ismerjük egymást. Sem ebben a lakásban, sem Sendaiban, sőt, még turnékon is mindig ügyelt az ilyesmire, és általában, ha közös szobánk volt, az én cuccaimat is ő tartotta rendben.  
  
De nem tettem szóvá, hogy, mi a lószar ez a rendetlenség? Érdekesen vette volna ki magát. Ami azt illeti, az egész idevezető úton nem is szóltunk egymáshoz.  
  
  
Le sem ültünk még, amikor vett egy nagy levegőt, feltűnően beharapta az ajkait, és egész közel lépve hozzám megsimította a vállaimat.  
  
\- Éreztem, hogy ez lesz, Hitsu-chan… éreztem, hogy ez hamarosan meg fog történni _velünk_, ismét.  
  
Majdnem kiestek a szemeim a helyükről, amikor megszüntetve azt a pár milliméter távolságot is köztünk, szenvedélyesen a számra tapasztotta az ajkait. Úgy látszott, mint aki nagyon beleéli magát, de én nem hagytam hülyére venni magam, óvatosan toltam el őt.  
  
Nem értettem, mi történt velem, de egyszerre éreztem a sírásra való ingert és borzasztó izgalmat a testemben.  
  
Hangosan, és szaggatottan vette a levegőt, de egyelőre semmi perverz dolgot nem tett, azon kívül, hogy úgy nézett rám, mint aki most azonnal kefélni akar velem, és nem tűr el semmilyen ellentmondást.  
  
\- Mizuval nem jött ki valami jól a dolog, igaz?  
  
\- Figyelj, nem az van, amire gondolsz, és egyáltalán. Nagyon is jól jött ki a _dolog, _bár még nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy most mi van, és tudod, eléggé frusztráló, ahogy most rám nézel…  
  
\- Frusztráló, igaz? Mitsuo? Tudod, _te_ hogy néztél rám az előbb, te állat? És most is… Meg akarsz… úristen, most már le ne merd tagadni, hogy rám indultál!  
  
\- Én…  
  
\- Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ezzel nem szórakozhatsz… Velem nem!  
  
Levegőt se tudtam venni, a hófehér kanapéra lökött és máris elkezdte kigombolni az ingemet, a másik kezével pedig a nadrágomba nyúlt, és a kis kezével egyenesen rám fogott.  
  
\- Ahh… Kérlek, ne csináljuk ezt, most, igazán nem vagyok jó passzban ehhez…  
  
\- Fáj a fejed, mi? Mizukival bezzeg nem fájt?  
  
\- Mi a franc? Féltékeny vagy? - kiáltottam fel színpadiasan.  
  
\- És ha rohadtul igen? - engedett el egy szempillantás alatt.  
  
\- Ne kezdjük ezt megint… - igazítottam meg magamon a ruhámat, amennyire tudtam.  
  
\- Először Meto, aztán most meg Mizuki, te most szívatsz engem? Miért hiszed azt, hogy vele esélyed van egy normális kapcsolatra, ha…  
  
\- Tegnapelőtt este még te akartál vele összehozni, elmondanád, mégis mi a fasz játszódik le benned ilyenkor? - ordítottam rá káromkodva, amit azonnal meg is bántam. Az arca fájdalmat és csalódottságot tükrözött.  
  
\- Hogy mi játszódik le bennem?! Az az én legnagyobb bajom, hogy mindig, mindig csak a legjobbat akartam neked, Mitsuo... de közben meg már kurvára belefáradtam a szerencsétlenkedésedbe. Meg mi ez, hogy lejössz az előbb és… tudod, te hogy mi volt a tekintetedben?  
  
\- A legjobb barátom vagy, és elképesztően féltelek.  
  
\- Félthetsz is. De csak saját magadtól! Valószínűleg egyáltalán nem látszik rajtam, mennyire kikészítesz a hülyeségeddel, de attól még így van. Én nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy kikészüljek. Én az emberek szórakoztatására teremtettem. Meg persze a magaméra. Nem hiszem el, Hitsugi. Tényleg annyira fájt volna neked, _belehaltál _volna, ha most dugunk egy jót?  
  
\- Egyáltalán nem értem, miért akarsz pont velem dugni, még mindig, amikor bármikor bárki mással is megtehetnéd- mondtam ki életem legnagyobb ostobaságát egy mondatban.  
  
Jun ezután elég csúnyán felpofozott. Ami nagyon fájt.  
  
\- Mert még mindig ugyanolyan reménytelenül szeretlek, te agyatlan faszfej! - úgy köpte rám a szavait, mint aki mindjárt felrobban a méregtől. Én pedig szerintem annyira még soha nem döbbentem le életemben, mint akkor. - És most azonnal húzzál vissza Ni~yához! Ne is lássalak a házamban! Kezdjétek el a próbát nélkülem! _Nekem még meg kell csinálnom a sminkem._


	4. Harmadik Fejezet

\- Mi baja van már? - kérdezte tőlem, vagy talán mindenkitől Ruka szigorú arccal és széttárt karokkal, Chibát vizslatva, aki akkor már harmadjára vagy negyedjére énekelt teljesen mást az eredeti dalszövegek helyett. Azazhogy mindegyikhez hozzáillesztett valami pluszt, ami nem is illett bele még azokba az egyébként nem túl "fennkölt" szövegű számainkba sem, és ami nagyban arra utalt, hogy én mekkora galád paraszt vagyok.

Annyit még én is értettem angolul, hogy _Fullface a legnagyobb buzi_.

"Hitsu, te hímringyó"

"Te mocskos ótvar paraszt", és hasonlók, illetve mindezt csakis olyan északkeleti tájszavakkal, amit én még leírni sem mernék, nem, hogy kimondani, nos, ez már több volt, mint offenzív.

\- Megint összevesztetek? - csatlakozott a gitárját épp elpakoló Yuji, és egy határozott mozdulattal lekapta a pólóját, ami nála mindig azt jelentette, hogy részéről vége volt a próbának.

Ideje is volt már, este tizenegykor.

Jun - akinek a kivételével senki nem vette aznap (sem) komolyan az ő kis _dress code_-ját - habár chiba-sminkben, de teljesen a szemébe lógó szőke hajával grimaszolt rá egyet, majd felszaladt a lépcsőn, a vendégszobába.

\- Csak a szokásos - hazudtam.

Mert Jun viselkedésében ma délelőtt az égvilágon semmi szokványos nem volt…

\- Holnap estig lehetőleg _még_ ne nyírjátok ki egymást. Aludj inkább a kanapén - javasolta basszusgitárosunk, de én nemet intettem a fejemmel.

Feltéve, ha nem fog elzavarni, szépen elalszunk egymás mellett, és úgy teszünk, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Legalábbis én mindenképp úgy fogok tenni… igaz?

Elpakoltam a hangszereket, majd elővettem a kabátomból a telefonom és levetettem magam Ni-ya kanapéjára.

Mizuki csupa kedves és egyben pajkos üzenetet hagyott nekem a mobilon és Twitteren is. Az arcomra szinte ráfagyott a mosoly, úgy pötyögtem be a választ neki, aztán meg kiírtam pár tweetet a Fullface accountommal. Chiba-san persze nem állta meg, hogy azonnal be ne szóljon nekem valami nagyon elméset online is.

Mikor felmentem hozzá, ő már a jobb oldali, jóval nagyobb, kovácsoltvas támlás vendégágyon feküdt. Yuji imádta az ágyakat, úgyhogy nála mindig ágyban aludtunk. Mi mindig ketten, és mindig ugyanebben a szobában.

A fényes fekete alsóját leszámítva meztelen volt, a sminkjét nem tudom, hogy öt perc alatt hogy volt ideje lemosni, a haja félig vizesen, kontyba összefogva meredezett szanaszét a feje tetején.

Hiába volt már ő is jóval túl a harmincon, az arcát még mindig könnyen össze lehetett volna téveszteni egy kisfiúéval, mármint össze lehetett volna, ha nem lett volna rajta folyamatosan az a sunyi, beteg tekintet, amivel most is az Iphoneját böngészte. Viszont amint beléptem a szobába, és meglátott engem, azon nyomban levágta az éjjeliszekrényre a telefont, és kifli pózba hengeredve, dacosan befordult a fal felé.

Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy meg kellene szólítanom. De igazán, lett volna miről beszélnünk.

\- Jun…

\- Hitsu, te most engem kurvára hagyjál békén, pihennem kell - hadarta, annyira gyorsan, hogy épp csak megértettem. Az ágy szélére ültem, a fehér hátát néztem, és nem sokat hezitáltam, minél gyengédebben próbáltam megérinteni a tenyeremmel. Nem akartam arra az álomra gondolni, de ha egyszer olyannyira a szemembe égett az egész…

\- Veszed le a koszos mancsodat rólam, amivel nemrég még Mizuki seggében turkáltál! - fordult meg hirtelen, és a pólóm környakánál fogva megragadott. A szemei szikrákat szórtak rám. - Most meg mit akarsz már, hmm? Azt hiszed, meggondolhatod magad? Nem, nem, Mitsuo, nincs olyan, hogy inkább mégis!

\- Inkább mégis mi? - kérdeztem, mintha nem értettem volna, mire célzott. Minél jobban próbáltam leerőszakolni az ujjait a nyakamról, annál jobban odahúzott magához. A meztelen mellkasa, ahogy érintkezett az én pamutba bújtatott felsőtestemmel… még azon keresztül is éreztem, hogy tiszta libabőrös lett. Felesleges lett volna letagadnom magam előtt, hogy megint egészen megkívántam, és egyáltalán nem sajnálatból.

Nagyon is jól tudtam, hogy talán mindkettőnknek van még azon a kettő, közönség előtt is publikuson kívül több személyisége is, amik nem biztos, hogy kompatibilisek az összes többivel, az egymáséival még főleg nem. Én egyik percről a másikra át tudtam kapcsolni az agyam arra a Hitsure, akinek nagyon is imponál a legjobb barátja vonzódása, az éveken át rosszul "titkolt", végletekig félreértett, de valójában végtelen szeretete.

Mindig is tudtam, hogy valami egészen nem normális _valamit_ érez irántam, amit ő most leegyszerűsítve szerelemnek nevez.

\- Nem kell a szánalmad - mondta sóhajtva, de közben meg totálisan a nyakamba csimpaszkodva, az egyértelmű erekciójával bökdöste az alhasamat.

\- Nem szánalom - súgtam, a hátát simogatva.

Az ajkait érezhetően elhúzta a vállaimon, a helyzet egyszerre hirtelen vált kiábrándítóvá, ahogy kimondtam, ami abban a pillanatban a fejembe ötlött. - Volt egy álmom. - vallottam be.

\- Erotikus álmod? Szexeltünk? - vált el tőlem egy pillanatra, hogy a szemembe nézzen. Én lopva az ajtóra pillantottam, talán nem akartam, hogy bárki is betoppanjon, amikor ilyesmiről beszélek. Holott valószínűleg már mindenki réges-rég a fekhelyén kiütve horkolt.

\- Nem olyan. Úgy értem, nem erotikus - Láttam a komoly csalódottságot az arcán, amint a falnak dőlt. Gondoltam egyet, és mellé húzódtam, így már mindketten a hideg tapétának dőlve ültünk, ő a térdét a vállához húzva, én pedig kinyújtott lábakkal.

\- Akkor meg mit számít? - kommentálta álmos hangon ásítozva és oldalról a vállamra hajtotta a fejét. Erre meggondoltam magam, úgy döntöttem, nem biztos, hogy kell tudnia róla, lehet, hogy megijeszteném vele. Bár nyilván tökéletesen álcázná ezt azzal, hogy szokásához híven jól kiröhögjön.

\- Igazad van, tényleg nem lényeges.

\- Emlékszel, múltkor arra a rámenesre? Ami után úgy eláztunk…

\- Igen? - reagáltam kissé ingerülten, nem értettem, hogy jön ez most ide, és kicsit meg is sértődtem, amiért ennyire feltűnően nem érdekli, amit mondani akarok az álomról, vissza sem kérdez, helyette feldob valami teljesen jelentéktelen témát.

\- Mert nem volt nálad esernyő.

Sosem hordok magamnál, és ezt ő is nagyon jól tudja.

Igazából pont emlékszem arra az estére. Junnal kettesben vacsoráztam akkor, Tatsurou ajánlott nekünk egy elképesztően igénytelen és sötét helyet, ahol csak és kizárólag gumiízű instant rameneket szolgáltak fel. Ráadásul az én levesem annyira csípős volt, hogy többször majdnem visszaköptem az egészet a tálamba.

Mindig is tudtam, hogy Tatsurounak nincs semmi ízlése. Vagy csak úgy gondolta, jól megszívat minket, hogy direkt odaküld arra a koszos kis helyre, bár azóta sem jöttem rá, mivel érdemeltük mi ezt ki…

\- Mire elvonszoltuk magunkat a motorig, a hajam már tiszta víz volt. Neked legalább volt kapucnid - megint a vállamnak beszélt - Felvettem a bukósisakot, amit persze a Hondán hagytunk… és mire hazaértünk már úgy, ahogy volt, tisztára bepállott a fejem - nevetett, már a száját teljesen a nyakamba fúrva, ami elég csikis érzés volt. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy jutott eszébe most ez a "sztori", amiben egyáltalán nem volt semmi extra.

Csak egy átlagos vasárnap délután volt, kaja után esőben szaladgálós, nálam édes kettesben nintendózós…

\- Aztán otthon rám adtad azt az ocsmány zöld melegítődet… Megszárítottad a hajam… Cocoa meg szokás szerint úgy ugatott a hajszárítóra, mint egy megkergült kis farkas…

Jun beszéd, illetve mormogás közben áthajolt rajtam, ránk dobta az ágy végéből a kockás takarót, és a nyakamat kezdte el masszírozni.

\- Akkor úgy éreztem… Amikor gondoskodsz rólam, úgy, ahogyan senki más. Csak az tesz igazán boldoggá. Olyan meghitt volt az az este, és néha… néha azt kívánom, bárcsak az ilyen pillanatok örökké tartanának. Akkor éreztem hosszú idő után, megint ennyire erősen…

A fenébe, talán mégis az _édes kettesen_ volt itt a hangsúly.

\- Hogy? - suttogtam erőtlenül, teljesen elvesztem az érintéseitől, a kicsi, de nagyon erős kezei már a mellkasomon, a mellbimbómon voltak, sajnos nagyon jól tudta, hogy mit kell velem tennie ahhoz, hogy felforrjon a vérem, az agyamat elöntse valami átláthatatlan vörös köd, hogy alig bírjam visszafogni magam.

Junnak, nos, neki aztán sosem volt problémája azzal, hogyan fejezze ki az érzelmeit vagy a vágyait. Mindig annyira halálbiztos volt magában, hogy soha, semmit nem félt kimondani. Viszont ez volt az, amitől én tartottam. Mivel ezek a megnyilvánulásai amilyen ritkák, annyira egyértelműek és meglehetősen őszinték voltak.

\- Néha már csak attól is kemény lesz a szörnyecském, ha csak rád nézek, te szemérmetlen kis dög…

Sajnos akkor túl szexi volt a hangja ehhez a kifinomultan trágár szóhasználathoz, és ezzel ő maga is tökéletesen tisztában volt.

Arra eszméltem csak fel, hogy Jun hátulról rám hajolva, megannyi gyengédséggel, nagyon romantikus stílusban, ugyanakkor nagyon céltudatosan kiveri nekem.

Vajmi kevés értelmét láttam az ellenkezésnek.

Nem gondoltam Mizukira.

Egy percig sem gondoltam rá, nem is mertem rá gondolni. Hogy mi lenne, ha tudná… látná, mit csinálok. Soha meg se fordulna a fejében, hogy Jun meg én…

Soha senkinek nem jutna eszébe.

_Hatalmas orgazmusom van, A kézfeje tetejére, a csuklójára élvezek, magamhoz képest elég hangosan, bele sem gondolva, hogy esetleg meghallanak a többiek. _

\- Junjun… Most olyan jó, hogy itt vagy.

_Nem gondolkozom, mielőtt kimondom._

\- Jól van, drágám, jól van, gyere ide. - szorít magához, miután mindent letörölt rólunk.

Egymáshoz bújva fekszünk le az ágyba, félálomban még épp, hogy meghallom, mit susog össze.

_\- Annyira imádlak, te kis áruló. Veled kapcsolatban én… teljesen mazochista vagyok. Folyton itt vagy mellettem és csak ne éreznélek legtöbbször mégis ilyen átkozottul messze… de talán jobb is így. Jobb is, ha csak álmodozom róla, hogy egy nap majd leiszod magad, hót csatak részegen megkefélsz, és azt mondod majd… bevallod majd, hogy te is szeretsz… _

_Hogy mindig is engem szerettél._


End file.
